hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana outbreak of 2013
}} | style="text-align: center;" colspan="2" } }} |- | Type: | Tornado Outbreak |- | Duration of tornado outbreak1: | August 28th 4:30 PM - September 1st, 2013 9:00 AM |- | Maximum rated tornado: | F6 tornado |- | Tornadoes confirmed: | 20 |- | Damage: | $99.5 Billion |- | Fatalities: | 1,900 |- | Areas affected: | Indiana |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;"| 1Time from first tornado to last tornado }|2Most severe tornado damage; see }}}|yes|wikipedia:Enhanced Fujita scale|Fujita scale}}}} |} Event Tornado count Tornadoes . {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - August 28th to September 1st, 2013 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Indiana' |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Indianapolis' |1633 |22 miles |'7 deaths' - A large half-mile wide tornado tore through the city of Indianapolis. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Greenwood' |1647 |5 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado passed by the Greenwood park mall. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'SW of Fort Wayne' |1653 |21 miles |'2 deaths' - A cone tornado tore across I-65 and the northern part of Gary. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Beech Grove' |1700 |20 miles |'1 death' - A rope tornado tore through Beech Grove, this tornado caused considerable damage across town, it blew windows of a St. Francis Hospital. It trashed a walgreens, and demolished a D-Q. Winds recorded with this tornado were up-to 150 mph. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'NNE of Lafayette' |1713 |60 miles |'97 deaths' - A massive mile and a half wide tornado formed 7 miles NNE of Lafayette, This tornado decimated a small town just north of Lafayette. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NE of Evansville' |1731 |9.5 miles |'0 deaths' - This tornado was interesting, it actually went up an overpass, like vehicles do. It even followed some. The only damage this tornado caused was downed power-lines, trees and light-poles. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'E of South Bend' |1745 |49.5 miles |'20 deaths' - An entire small town near South Bend was destroyed. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'SE of Gary' |1754 |23.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A thin anti-cyclonic rope tornado tore down a Radio-Tower and destroyed part of a strip mall. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'SW of Terre Haute' |1805 |61.5 miles |'25 deaths' - Several small towns near Terre Haute were decimated. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'N of Greenwood' |1805 |11.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A thin rope tornado trashed a YMCA. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Indianapolis' |1811 |7 miles |'0 deaths' - A weak tornado tore through Indianapolis only a short time after the F-3 did. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Indianapolis' |1812 |11 miles |'0 deaths' - Another weak tornado tore through Indianapolis only this time, while one was still active and was only yards away from the other. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'N of Bloomington' |1815 |21.5 miles |'19 deaths' - A skinny rope tornado caused major damage to a trailer park north of Bloomington. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'NNE of Carmel' |1829 |17.5 miles |'2 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado over-turned a train and a truck of milk. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'Bloomington' |1841 |73.5 miles |'1,200 deaths' - A tornado completely leveled an entire neighborhood, strip-mall, wal-mart and completely decimated the city Bloomington. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Indianapolis' |1909 |57.5 miles |'112 deaths' - An anti-cyclonic Stove-pipe tornado tore through Indianapolis. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'SE of Indianapolis' |1929 |16.5 miles |'3 deaths' - A quarter mile wide tornado tore through Garfield Park. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Evansville' |1938 |7.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A weak tornado tore through Evansville. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NNE of Gas City' |1949 |10.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A tornado ripped part of a roof off a house and took down power-lines and branches from trees. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'W of Fort Wayne' |2001 |7 miles |'0 deaths' - A weak tornado formed West of Fort Wayne. |- Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Indiana Tornadoes